Rotating signal or identification lamps are employed in various contexts, for instance, as emergency warning devices on public service vehicles or as signalling means for aircraft, marine vessels, land vehicles and the like. These lamps are known to provide a number of configurations for rotatably supporting a light source, such as a bulb, and for conducting electricity thereto in a continuous manner while the signal lamp is in operation. Other such lamps provide a stationary bulb with a mechanism for rotating thereabout a reflector so as to produce a pulsating or flashing beam from the perspective of the viewer thereof.
A number of disadvantages are associated with known mechanisms for rotating light sources or reflectors therefor. For instance, some of these prior art mechanisms may be composed of heavy and expensive metallic parts. Other prior art mechanisms may provide complicated constructions for supporting and rotating a light source and for conducting electric current thereto.